


From Dawn to Dusk and Forevermore

by Erebeus



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, emotional hangups, one line reference to past canonical verbal abuse, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus
Summary: It's not that Harry wants to say no. He just- he just doesn't knowhowto say yes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985300
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	From Dawn to Dusk and Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry Discord's November Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Potions. Word Count: 394.  
> Thanks so much to slytherco for hosting this, and to everyone who participated <3

_Harry?_

He hasn’t been here in a decade. Not since eighth year ended. Yet, their room’s just as he remembers: bare and stony and a bit chilly. Outside, brilliant blue skies and cloudy Scottish mountains. In the middle, a bubbling cauldron and Draco, his blonde lashes and braids glinting in the sunlight.

And just like he would’ve back then, wrapped in his invisibility cloak, Harry shuffles quietly towards the tall arched window, curls up on the _H+D_ carved into the seat, and watches Draco brew. A cloud slowly covers the sun.

Eventually Draco sighs into his cauldron. “You can let go of your cloak, Harry. I know you’re there.” Harry doesn’t reply. Instead he watches the line of Draco’s throat, the elegance of his fingers. He remembers Draco’s skin against their sheets, and Draco’s voice in his ears. 

_Will you, Harry?_

A pause. “Are you avoiding me?” 

Harry wasn’t avoiding Draco. He was just… “Was it what I asked last night?” He looks away guiltily, even though he knows Draco can’t see him. Aunt Petunia sneers in his ear, _Who could love you, Boy?_

He's not… He doesn’t know why he ran away last night. He doesn’t- he didn’t mean to-

_Harry?_

“Oh Harry,” Draco murmurs, stopping his stirring. “I won’t leave if you say no.” Harry’s vision blurs as he finds that he already _knows_ that. He knows Draco won’t just _leave_ , won’t _abandon_ Harry, not if Harry makes a mistake, not if they disagree, not if they’re apart awhile— not for _anything_. His nose twitches and his lashes drip and his lips part. His grip on the cloak tightens reflexively. His chest feels so full, _too full_ , and he wants to cry and laugh and everything in between and beyond, and he wants- he wants to- he can’t-

“Darling,” Draco says, his voice softer than freshly fallen snow, and Harry must- he can’t _not_ \- he- “ _My love_.”

Harry lets go.

_Will you?_

His cloak pools on the floor like molten silver. “Yes,” his trembling lips say. His eyes flutter close and his head drops back onto the wall. 

“Yes?” Draco asks, his voice a whisper, wobbly, unsure. Fabric rustles, and he takes a step forward, and stops. “I…you…” Draco’s voice hitches. “ _yes_?”

Harry smiles shakily. The cloud parts outside, and everything dissolves into light.

_Will you marry me, Harry?_

“Yes, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are much loved <3   
> Come say hi to me at my [tumblr](https://erebeus-roxy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
